Seven Minutes
by Lady Azura
Summary: "Secondly, we have… oh…" The enthusiasm quickly left her voice, her expression twisting into one of disgust. Sighing in exasperation, Marisol read out the next name. "Imogen Moreno." Jimogen.


Summary: _"Secondly, we have… oh…" The enthusiasm quickly left her voice, her expression twisting into one of disgust. Sighing in exasperation, Marisol read out the next name. "Imogen Moreno." Jimogen. Smut._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I've been on a major Jimogen kick lately.

X

**Seven Minutes****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

The cabin was alive with music and dancing.

Almost the entire class of 2012 had made it, as well as a handful of juniors and freshmen. After four long years — well, not quite so long for him — they had finally graduated, and were ready to start a new chapter in their lives. To celebrate the momentous occasion, Jake Martin decided to throw a party at his cabin retreat — with his dad's permission, of course.

He hadn't anticipated just how many people would show up, however, especially under such short notice. But word travelled fast at Degrassi and practically half the school was now there.

From his peripheral, Jake spotted Drew and Bianca making out in the middle of the dance floor. Not far from them, Clare and Eli were sitting on the couch, deep in conversation and completely oblivious to the world around them. He observed the scene casually, but couldn't help feeling out of place. Then again, he'd never been one for huge gatherings. He was more of a "small get together" type of guy. Jake sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, and was about to head over to where Adam and Dave were, devouring chips and having a heated debate over who was the best superhero, when Marisol's voice rang out.

"Okay! Time to play Seven Minutes in Heaven!" She squealed.

Someone turned the music down and Jake rolled his eyes, but reluctantly made his way over to her, along with the rest of the partygoers. After everyone had written down their names and put them in a hat, Marisol mixed them up before sticking her hand in to retrieve one.

"First up… is our very own handyman and _amazing_ host… Jake!" She announced with a wide grin.

Jake smirked playfully while Marisol fished out another name.

"Secondly, we have… oh…" The enthusiasm quickly left her voice, her expression twisting into one of disgust. Sighing in exasperation, Marisol read out the next name. "Imogen Moreno."

Jake furrowed his brow. He hadn't actually _seen_ Imogen at all that night — just assumed she had tagged along with Eli.

"Sorry… s'cuse me… sorry… oof!… my bad… sorry!" At last, Imogen squeezed past a group of jocks and came into view.

Sloppy pigtails resting atop her head, she wore a black dress decorated with matching lace. It was short, reaching just past her thighs, but rainbow-colored tights adorned her legs, contrasting with the dress. A lace choker and a pair of Converse topped off the look, and in a sea of mini skirts and tight shirts, Imogen certainly managed to stand out. From the corner of his eye, he could see Marisol sneering at her in disgust, and heard Owen let out a snort — although whether he was laughing at Imogen or simply taking pity on _him_, Jake didn't know. Imogen didn't seem to notice the looks she was receiving from their fellow classmates — Eli excluded — and if she did, she didn't seem to care.

Without a word or glance in his direction, Imogen marched into the nearest closet. After a moment of deliberation, Jake followed, closing the door behind them.

He couldn't see her, but he could hear her shuffling around.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." He said quietly. "We can just… sit here. Or talk. Or -"

Suddenly his back was pressed against the door, and he could feel Imogen's hands on his chest, her hot breath fanning over his neck.

"Shut up." She snapped, before silencing him with a kiss.

Her lips were surprisingly warm, and felt good against his own. As he closed his eyes and lost himself in the kiss, Imogen moved closer, looping her arms around his neck and pressing her lithe body against his. Kissing him harder, her tongue soon snuck out, demanding entrance which he granted all too eagerly. As the kiss deepened, Jake's hands began to roam, sliding up and down her sides before coming to rest on her taut bottom. A soft moan escaped Imogen's lips, and Jake quickly seized the opportunity to take control, backing her into the opposite wall.

Coat hangers chimed as Imogen's back met the wall with a thud, causing objects on the shelves above to topple over. Neither teen seemed to notice however as they lost themselves in each other. After hooking her legs around his waist, Jake rolled his hips forward, eliciting a pleased noise from the back of Imogen's throat. She rocked her own hips against his, panting into his mouth and letting out small grunts. Jake's body reacted almost instantly and he began to thrust against her, digging his fingers into her backside hard enough that he was sure there'd be bruises the next morning.

His jeans were becoming painfully tight, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he embarrassed himself. As if reading his mind, Imogen's hand slid between their bodies, cupping him. A strangled groan erupted from the back of his throat and he broke the kiss, jerking his hips forward as Imogen fumbled with his belt buckle. She managed to unfasten his pants just enough to slip her hand inside and squeeze him firmly.

"Fuck," Jake choked out as she began to move her hand.

Swallowing another moan, he thrust his hips into her hand while slipping his own under her dress and pressing his fingers against her through her tights.

"Oh!" Imogen squeaked, stilling her hand.

"Don't stop." Jake growled as he rubbed her.

Imogen resumed where she'd left off, picking up the pace. Clenching his jaw, Jake pressed his fingers into her and continued to roll his hips forward. Just as he was about to explode, however, there was a knock at the door.

_"Time's up!"_ Owen's muffled voice sounded from the other side.

Imogen withdrew her hand, much to Jake's dismay, and unhooked her legs from his waist. Once she was back on her feet, she turned the light on and fixed her dress. When she deemed herself presentable, she gave him a coy smile before brushing past him and walking out. Jake quickly adjusted his jeans to hide his obvious erection before he too exited the closet.

Imogen was nowhere to be seen.

With a sigh, he sat down on the couch, which was now vacant, and watched Adam and Maya — both blushing furiously — make their way into the closet.

After a few minutes, he stood up abruptly, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Clare asked as he passed her.

"Fresh air." Was all he said before disappearing out the door.

.

.

.

The lake was about a fifteen minute walk from the cabin, although it took him about seven since he knew all the shortcuts like the back of his hand. When he arrived, however, Jake was surprised to see that he wasn't the only occupant. Imogen sat on the dock, her shoes and tights discarded, and feet dangling over the edge as she tilted her head back and gazed up at the stars. He had no idea how she'd managed to find it without getting lost in the woods, but pushed that thought aside as he approached her.

"It's a lovely night, don't you agree?" She remarked, sensing his presence.

"Yeah…" He agreed, sitting down beside her.

"Why aren't you inside with everyone else?" Imogen asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jake said with a playful smirk.

"I'm not very popular." Imogen shrugged, staring out at the lake. "Not many people like me."

"That's not true." Jake tried to assure her.

Imogen threw him a pointed look. "You must live under a rock then."

Jake gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Well, if it's any consolation… _I_ like you. And it's my party, and I want you here." He told her.

"You're just saying that."

"No, it's true!"

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it's not necessary. It doesn't matter anymore, anyway. We've all graduated, and I won't ever have to see these people again." Imogen said with a sigh, before turning to face him. "Besides, I tried fitting in once. _Worst_ night of my life."

Jake smiled at her. "It couldn't have been _that_ bad."

"Oh, trust me. It was." Imogen said. "But that's a story for another time."

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality only a few minutes had gone by. As Jake lost himself in his thoughts, Imogen stood up, removing her glasses. Before he could react, her dress was off, lying in a pile with her shoes and tights, leaving her in only a black and red polka dot bra and matching panties. Jake felt his face heat up, his groin tightening instantly.

"Imogen, what are you -"

A loud splash echoed around him as Imogen leapt into the lake. Jake stared after her in shock, his eyes wide and mouth ajar. A few seconds later, Imogen resurfaced, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Come in! The water's great!"

Jake shook his head disbelievingly.

"You're insane…" He muttered in amusement, before unbuttoning his plaid shirt and tossing it aside.

After pulling his t-shirt up over his head and getting rid of his jeans, socks and shoes, he jumped into the lake. Cold water enveloped him and he quickly came up for air, gasping. He could hear Imogen giggling not too far away, and turned just in time to see her doggy-paddling over to him. He smirked and she came to a halt in front of him, floating as her toes barely touched the lake's floor.

"You're something, you know that?" He remarked.

"So I've been told." Imogen replied with an innocent smile.

Her hair had come undone and was matted to her shoulders, and her makeup had washed off. She almost looked like a different person, but was still very pretty in his opinion.

"What do you think they're doing back there?" Imogen asked after a pregnant pause.

Jake shrugged. "Missing out on a late night swim."

Imogen beamed, sticking her tongue out playfully, and Jake couldn't help himself. Leaning down, he kissed her gently on the lips. Imogen went still, and for a split second he expected her to push him away, but much to his surprise her arms slid around his neck and she kissed him back.

After a few minutes, Jake broke the kiss for air, resting his forehead against hers.

"Want to finish what we started?" He asked.

Imogen nodded, licking her lips. "Yeah… but not in here."

The two swam to shore, where Jake barely had time to catch his breath when Imogen tackled him, pinning him to the ground and kissing him soundly on the mouth. Jake kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm, holding her hips and letting her take control for a while. He moaned when she tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth before pulling back to smirk down at him. Jake chuckled before rolling them over so that he was on top, nestled comfortably between her legs.

"My turn." He said, pressing his lips to her neck as his right hand ventured down her body and into her underwear.

Imogen's moans were music to his ears, and he smirked against her skin as he slid his fingers in and out of her. She squirmed relentlessly under his touch, begging for _moremoremore_ as he pushed her closer to the edge. It wasn't long before she came, shuddering beneath him. Sitting up, Jake slowly withdrew his hand and brought his fingers to his mouth to taste her. Imogen gazed up at him through lidded eyes, her chest heaving with every breath she took.

She wanted him.

He stared at her for a moment before sliding down the length of her body. After peeling off her underwear and discarding them, he leaned down, running his tongue over her slick folds. A sharp gasp left Imogen's lips and her hands soon found his hair, tugging painfully and bringing his face closer to where she wanted it most. He winced slightly, but continued his ministrations, unable to get enough of her. Looping his arms around her thighs to keep them apart, he plunged his tongue deep inside her, causing Imogen to cry out.

"Ohh! Oh, don't stop!"

He'd never gone this far with Clare. They'd had their fair share of over-the-clothes fondling, but aside from the time they had almost "consummated" their relationship, it never went further than that.

"Ahh… ah! Ah! Ah!"

Imogen's breath hitched, her body tensing as she came again. Jake moaned against her, lapping up the sweet juices that flowed onto his tongue. After helping her ride out her orgasm, he sat up, licking his lips before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Imogen lay panting heavily, her face flushed and lips parted, and eyes glazed over with pure, unadulterated lust.

He kissed her hard as he struggled to push his boxers down. Once his erection was free, he entered her swiftly. Imogen moaned into his mouth, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as he fucked her, her nails digging into his biceps. As he broke the kiss, he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster. Imogen thrashed beneath him, lifting her hips to meet his own.

With a grunt, Jake flipped them over so that Imogen was on top. Imogen let out a startled squeak at the sudden change in position, unsure what to do. Resting his hands on her hips, Jake moved her up and down on his length, guiding her until she got the hang of it. After finding a rhythm, Imogen placed her hands on his chest and started to move on her own, her breasts dangling over his face. Reaching up, Jake unclasped the front of her bra and touched them, amazed at how perfectly they fit in his hands. Imogen moaned, arching her back and moving faster.

"Jake… ohh! Oh, Jake Martin… I'm so close…!" She chanted, tilting her head back. "Yes! Yes! _Yes_!"

With a final cry, she reached her peak. Abandoning her breasts for her hips, Jake flipped them over once more, his thrusts becoming more erratic.

"Fuck… fuck… Imogen…" Jake managed between grunts.

Unable to hold back any longer, Jake came hard, his body tensing and Imogen's name falling from his lips.

The two teens lay panting, the smell of sweat and sex lingering on their skin. When Jake finally managed to come down from his high, he pulled out of her slowly, eliciting a small groan from Imogen.

"Damn," he muttered breathlessly as he collapsed beside her.

"Yeah," Imogen chimed.

There was a moment's pause before Imogen spoke again. "Wanna do that again?"

Jake smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask."

X

**FIN**

X

**Oh, wow, this was a long one wasn't it?**

** Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
